Coma
by stardustpoptart
Summary: Danny wakes up at fifteen unable to move the bottom part of his body. Will he ever walk again?D&S 4eva fluff in later chapters. R&R! ALL DONE! NO MORE CHAPPIES! Sooooo... COMPLETE!
1. Awake

I hope you guys liked my song. all the lawsuits hve been taken care of sooooooo... let's go!

* * *

**1-Awake**

* * *

The last thing I remember was seeing my funarel. Dash threw me into the wall. I remember noe. No one helped. No one cared. I-I don't understand. Everything's white. Wait. It's clearing up. I'm in a room. It has bare, white walls. I'm in a bed, hooked up to a machine. I tried to move but it was no use. 

"He's awake!"someone said.  
"Huh?"I said with a puzzled look.  
"Doctor! Doctor!"they said again.  
"I'm in a hospital?How long?"I asked.  
"Over a year! Danny, It's me Sam."  
"Sam?"I asked.

She ran over and hugged me. She kiseed me on the cheek.  
"Why can't I move my legs?" I asked

The doctor ran into the room.

"It's a miracle!"he yelled.  
"He w-want-ts to k-know w-why h-he c-cant-t move his legs!"Sam sobbed.  
"Son,I'm sorry to tell you this..."he started"  
"What!"I exclaimed worried.  
"You're paralyzed from the waist down!" Sam sobbed even harder.

* * *

There's the big bombshell. How's Danny gonna take it? Find out next time when you read:  
Coma:  
2-My Life Is Over  
XOXO,  
DPFAN12-ooops! CAPS moment! 


	2. My Life Is Over

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

I just stared at her.  
"No."I said"NO!NO!NO!"

"I'm sorry Mr.Fenton. Most of that part of your brain is in it's own coma. It may die. It may stay in that state for the rest of your life."

"Why me?"I asked,"My life is over."

I started breathing faster and faster. Hyperventelating.

"Danny. If we never see each other again, I love you!" Sam yelled.

I blacked out.

* * *

I get's better! 


	3. The Devil

The next chapter. I didn't want to leave you guys wondering.

* * *

Once again I woke up.  
"Sam?" I asked

"You're just making a whole lot of miracles today aren't you?" someone else said. I opened my eyes. There he was. The Devil himself. I sat up immediatly. I was was confused. I was scared. I was angry. I was confused. I was DASH.


	4. Family & Friends

Here is the longest chapter you'll see on this story so far. Thank you.

* * *

I gasped. "What are you doing here?"I asked 

"The stupid hospital called and said you woke up. My mom made me come."he said"So you're the Ghost boy huh?"

I got scared. How'd he know? Who else knows? "No.You've it all-"

"Wrong?"Dash _rudely_ interupted. I hate when anyone does that.

"Nope! I'm not wrong. They did this scan thing. Now we know who you really are."Dash finished standing up.

"Whoa. Um, what year is it?"I asked

"2007." Dash said as he walked out the door.

"D-Danny?"someone said

"2007. Huh? What'd you say?"

"Danny,It's me Jazz.

I smiled. She was seventeen now. They say that they've got it the worst at Casper High. She could have sent somethiing. She could have called. But she came. I gave her a warm smile.

"My little baby!"I was guessing that it was mom.

"Danny, son. We've missed you so much.

My favoerite African-American friend came into the room next.

"Dude. You owe me a lot of homework."Tucker laughed.

_Flashback:_

"Tuck! Man Sam can't still be mad at me for going with Paulina!"I yelled

"Danny! You went with her to the DANCE!" He explained.

"Fine. Let's make a bet. If Sam's still mad at me I'll do your homework for the rest of the semester."I said

"If she's not I'll go over to the jock table AND give you $20." Tucker said

"Deal!" Weboth said at once.

Sam came oer with 2 trays. I wondered why.

"Sam?"I started.

"WHAT" she roared. That alerted the whole lot of tables around us.

"You're not still mad at me are you?"I asked.

She slamed 1 of the lunch trays on my head.

"Nope. Not any more." As she sat down beside me.

_End Flashback:_

Then she came in. It was Sam now. All she had to say was:

"We already talked."

I couldn't walked but I had all my family friends around me. I loved that moment.

* * *

Two pages! happy? I'll try to make all of my chapters this way from now on. 


	5. Paulina

Next chapter. I don't talk to much now do I?

* * *

Everyone left the room. Sam was only left. She came to his bedside. 

''Sam...I-I love you too."He said

She pulled him into the deepest kiss he had ever felt. She had only done that in his dreams.

"How long?"

"Huh?" he said a little dazed from the kiss.

"How long?" she whispered so close to his ear he almost melted.

"Since I was ten."

"Nine & a half."

He smiled.

A nurse came in.He couldn't belive it.

"Time for your bath."

"Paulina."

Sam gave him kiss on the lips, less deep and left the room.

Paulina gasped.

She wheeled him into the bathroom and gave him a bath. A quick one.

"This temptation is killing me."Paulina said casually.

"I guess you'll just have to rool over and die."Danny snapped

"You want it, I want it. It's just that simple."

Sam was standing in the doorway.

"You're just not that smart." Sam laughed

She took the chair and wheeled him away.

She looked at a piece of paper.

"Looks like you have physical therapy next."

She handed it to Danny.

"Something's wrong here. All my intructors are Paulina!"

"You can take it can't you?" Sam asked cutely.

"I can't take that face!!! Fine. I try." Danny said as he was outside the door.

Sam wheeled him in the room."And you'll suceed." She said as she pecked him on the cheek and left.

* * *

I'm at my Dad'd house, I'm on vacation so give me a break! By the way...this is about one page. 


	6. One More Month!

The Next Epic Chapter of...  
COMA!

* * *

Twist.  
Crack.  
"Ahhhhh!"Danny yelled  
Paulina was really ruff on him.  
Bend.  
"Owwww!"  
"You've gotta know that I've always loved you Danny."  
Gritting his teeth Danny said, "No.You didn't. You love Danny Phantom. Plus, If he suddenly stopped being a hero, you'd treat him like everyone else."

Paulina was stunned. He looked at her with a smirk. But as soon as Paulina's stunned look turned into a scowl, his turned into one of fear.

CRACK!  
BEND!  
SNIP!  
SNAP!

Fighting back tears Danny yelled,"I'LL ALWAYS HATE YOU!!!!!!!"

"Y-you're don-ne." Paulina cried

* * *

Danny's POV:

The weeks went by so fast. Funny. It seemed like I just woke up.Now I'm walking but, I have one more month here. I'm getting way smarter.Tutors and all that. kay! Sam taught me. I couldn't take my eyes off her. But she hit me. Hard. I made sure I did all my homework after that. Going to sleep. Next week It'll be May 1st. Well, GOODNIGHT!!!

* * *

Sorry that the weeks went by so fast. Here's what happened:

Paulina tried to pretend to drown as soon as Danny started to swim. She almost drowned.

Sam came in and they went on they're first date a week after the pool. It was magical.

Paulina tried a desperate attempt to kiss Danny on his lips while he was sleeping. The next day she had a black eye.

Danny get's word that it's his last month at the hospital. Dany is thrilled. Paulina is crushed.

* * *

Umm well... I hope you had a good laugh after that!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7The name of it wouldn't fit!

The Next Epic Chapter of...  
Time To finish! I'm gonna do this by weeks. In each week will have (an) mportant day(s) Since he has one more month, that'll be at least four weeks! So there'll be four chapters at least.

* * *

**Week 1**

_**Paulina's Scary**_

* * *

Danny's POV: 

"Finally I'm almost out of here!" I thought. I jumped into the pool with a mega awsome splash. As I came above the water, I saw Paulina directly in front of me.

"Hi Danny." Paulina said innocently.

"Hi." I said cautionsly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked

"No reason." she said.

Without warning she dove under the water. And we were in the deep end. This. Is. Bad. I was yanked under the water to see her face. I didn't get to take a deep breath. Oh my God. I couldn't breathe! I swam up to the surface as fast as I could. Breathing rapidly I climbed out of the pool. Paulina climbed out of the water soon after me.

"Are you okay?!" she yelled.

"No!" I exclaimed "I couldv'e drowned. What's wrong with you?"

"Danny, If I can't have you, NOBODY CAN."

As soon as I heard that phrae I bolted from the pool to my room at locked the door.

"Are you okay roomie?" Katilyn asked.

Katilyn was my roommate. She just moved in because of her lung cancer. It was so sad. She was just twelve. Yet she had a wonderful outlook on things. She was supposed to get her transplant at the end of the week. it was kind of life having a little sister. I mean, It's way better than having an older one.

"Paulina again." I answered

"Whoa! Open the door! Let me try out my new water gun. My mom just sent it to me."

I heard a knock at the door. "Go for it." I said simply.

I opened the door and the water came flying. Only it wasn't Paulina at the door. It was Sam.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sam yelled. Oh I was in trouble now.

"Ooops." Katilyn said.

"Get over here Katie!" Sam yelled.

I had to hold her back or Katilyn would have a bloody nose.

"Let me at her! I can take her." Sam exclaimed.

She looked back and saw me.

"Oh. Hi." she said "Paulina's looking for you. I'd close that door."

"Too late for that goth freak." a voice said form the door.

There she was. Paulina. In the flesh.

"Get out!" Katilyn exclaimed

The water shot from her gun. Paulina was soaking wet in her new clothes.

"I'll get you!" Paulina claimed.

"Go Katie!!!" I cheered

"It was nothing. I mean a watergun, water how much easier can it get?"

"Not much I guess Sam laughed.

Later that day Sam and I had some alone time and Kitilyn beat me at checkers, chess, Sorry, Monopoly, and Danny Trivia! Five. Times. Each.

It wasn't fair. Oh well. At least I'll leave soon.

* * *

Sweet! 3 whole pages! P.S. Tragety is About to strike... I think.

Love,

DPFan12


	8. Why?

The Next Epic Chapter of...  
Time To finish! I'm gonna do this by weeks. In each week will have (an) mportant day(s) Since he has one more month, that'll be at least four weeks! So there'll be four chapters at least.

* * *

**Week 2**

_**Why?**_

* * *

General POV: 

Nurse Rachael hesitantly walked to room 298. She was so stunned. As she opened the door she saw Katie sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Katie? Wake up sweetie. I have some bad news," she said

"Huh?" Katie responded as she woke up.

"Your transplant donor..."

"Yeah." Katie said scared.

"She has come out of her coma. But that, Katie, is not the bad news."

"Then what is it?" Katie asked

"She hasn't the slightest clue of what she's done. But she's just a year older than you. If you do the operation she dies, but if you do, you do."

"Why?" Katie asked

"What do you mean Katie? I don't understand?"

"Why me? Why did I have to get it? Why do I have this problem? Why not Tommy next door or maybe Angela?"

She was crying now. Very close to sobbing too. Danny came into the room.

"Hey Katie!" He greeted cheerfully.

He saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Rachael whispered it into his ear.

"Wait!" Danny instructed, "I'll be right back."

He ran back in a split second.

"Okay," Danny started,

"Not that this part is a good thing, but Phil on the second floor just passed."

'Phil?' Katie thought 'He was a good person. He didn't deserve to die!'

She began to tear up a bit.

"Well they said that they can give his lungs to you." Danny said

"I guess that's doable." Rachael said

"Thanks Danny." Katie said simply.

Danny really did care about her. Deep down, Danny knew he did too. Kinda like a little sister bond.

Rachael came back into the room.

"There's one slight problem." She started

Danny and Katie were terrified.

Rachael could see it on their faces.

"No! Not that kind of problem! They didn't put it in the holding chamber. They have to operate tonight."

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN! Well the next chapter will be called: Surgery

Later,

DPFan12


	9. Surgery

Well I've had like 3 or 4 tests this week...stupid school and I have a science project due soon. I'm just really hyper at 1 in the mornig so I'm gonna write the new chapter. Yay! Hyperness!

* * *

**Surgery**

* * *

Katie's POV: 

'They have to operate tonight? Oh no!' I thought as they wheeled me into the operating room. They put a cap like thing on my mouth and nose. I slowly drifted to sleep.

General POV:

Danny, standing outside, was VERY worried. HE didn't know if she could make it. But he still had hope. Sam was sitting behind hm with worried eyes.

'She'll come through." Sam assured but failing.

"I don't know Sam," Danny replied "I really don't."

Let's skip ahead to the really intersting part shall we?

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" the pulse machine said as Katie's heart stopped.

"No! I won't lose her!" Dr. Martinez cried as he got the difibulator.

"CLEAR!!!" he yelled as he shocked he once.

No responce.

"COME ON!!!" He exclaimed again as he did it once more.

Still nothing. He decided he would try once more.

"PLEASE!!!" He cried tears in his eyes. He was NOT going to lose this child.

After a few seconds, Katie's pulse retured as they finished the operation.

Katie's POV:

I woke up in a hospital bed with a lot of tubes in me. I hated those tubes. That's how what happened when I came here.

_Flashback:_

_General POV:_

_Katie was running her weekly mile run in her local middle school gym. Amity Middle School. First her chest started to sting. The they started to feel like they were on fire. After that, she fell to the ground unable to move._

_"Katie!" Heather yelled as she ran over to her best friend. "Are you okay?"_

_"Just help me get to the nurse." Katie replied_

_"But-" Heather started_

_"Please." Katie pleaded_

_The coaches were about to question them, but stopped short when they saw the amount of hurt of her eyes._

_The nurse examied Katie carefully before telling her to go home and get some rest. Her mother took her to the doctor the next day and informed them that she had lung cancer. After that it got really bad. She layed there with a lot of tubes in her and was feeling like she was now._

_End Flashback:_

At least that feeling in her chest felt better. Danny walked into the room with alook of content in his eyes. Surprisingly, Sam had one on too!

"I'm glad you're okay!" Danny said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"KATIE!" A voice called from the doorway. Instead of a good person, it was PAulina. She ran over and hugged her really tight.

"Can't breathe..." Katie said as she tried to push her awy. "What are you trying to do, KILL ME ?!"

The pulse monitering machine sped up a bit.

"I just got a lung operation. What's wrong with you?"

It sped up more.

"I wanted to see if you were okay!" Paulina yelled angrily

It sped up more.

"No you didn't! All you want to see is Danny and make yourself look good! You're so shallow and you don't give a crap!" Katie cried

It sped up a lot more.

"Well you know what I have to say? I think that you're just a bratty whinny baby who doesn't have a life. I mean why do you think you were going to die? It wasn't luck!" Paulina screeched

"Maybe it's because I got to meet Danny and Sam and everyone else but you! I know I'm supposed put you in your place. So why don't you just get OUT!!!!!!!!!"

It sped up too much.

Katie passed out and Paulina smirked.

Or did she?

Paulina walked over to Katie's bed and stuck her tounge out at her. Quickly, Katie ripped out all of the tubes and lunged at Paulina! Danny and Sam were ust sitting there. Sam grabbed a bag of chips out her purse and shared it with Danny as they watched.

Now back to the fight:

Paulina scratched Katie as Katie yanked out about half of her hair.

"My locks of beauty!" Paulina cried as she crawled away.

But Katie had something else on her mind. She took the rest of Paulina's hair dragged her outside on slamed the door in her face resulting in a very hurt Paulina's broken nose. Danny and Sam just stared at her stunned.

Danny finally broke the silence...

"Sweet."

"I'll see you guys later she said as she threw the bag of chips in garbage. The she got the strands of Paulina's ripped hair and went through the door dropping Paulinas hair on Paulina in the process.

Paulina was still there stunned.

She had just gotten beat up by a **twelve-year old.**

* * *

Hehe. Yeah she got beat up by a seventh grader. A twelve year old. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! OH!!! That's rich! Well I'll see ya later, 

Love,

DPFan12


	10. Apologize?

Okay! I'm at my dad's house in PA playin' with my little sisters. Now, they're out doin' stuff. L:et's get to the next chapter! Yay chapters!

* * *

**Apologize?

* * *

**

Paulina's POV:

I was totally creamed. Ugh. She gets on my nerves. Who does she think she is, me?! I know what I'll do. I'll make sure her last week is miserable! Teah. Maybe even break a few bones. That'll show her. Wait. She's coming into my office. (A/N: They have offices for ALL employees)

"What do _you _want Katie?" I ask withg a scowl.

" I wanted to apologize." she answers. I didn't believe it one bit.

"Maybe," she starts "I went too far."

"MAYBE?!" I exclaim "You ripped out my locks of beauty. MY LOCKS OF BEAUTY!!! Like I said, you were meant to die!" I yell enraged

General POV:

Katie was hurt. She had really thought it over. She figured that she really had gone too far.

_'Maybe Paulina's right.'_ Katie thought

"O-okay P-Paul-lina." she stammered before leaving.

Paulina simply didn't understand. She sometimes said that she hated her her, but in reality, thought she had spunk. Katie had always egnighted a spark of excitement into her brain and yet, it was slowly stopping. Racing down the hall, Paulina came face to face with Katie.

Though tears stung her eyes, Katie spoke up:

"I was gonna do it."

"Huh?" Paulina asked confused

"Look." she replied holding up a bottle of **Vicodin®**.

"But..." Paulina responded "I've always liked you."

"Really?"

"Duh" Paulina said jokingly

They walked down the hall giggling and joking around.

_'Maybe she's not so bad after all.'_ Paulina thought

* * *

I didn't mean for it to be like this but what the heck! I kinda hated where it went though. I mean can you imagine Katie doing that?! God, I'm hyper. Just be happy! I just wrote a whole freakin' chapter over my vacation! Let's just say this is a kind of bonding chappie! Yay! R&R!

* * *

Here's a taste of the next chappie: 

"She actually said she liked you?!" Sam exclaimed unable to believe it.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Um, do you have a problem with it?" Katie replied annoyed a bit

"DO I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT?!" Sam yelled "Run for your life because I am going to kill you!" Sam yelled before pushing Katie into the pool.

"You are so-" Katie started only to be pulled under the water.

* * *

It's NOT Paulina guys. GOD! 

The most awesome person in the universe,

DPFan12

P.S.  
I'm turning 13 in June. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Wooooooooooooo! (cough) I'll be DPFan13. BYE!!!


	11. Front Desk The End

**Hey guys! I am alive! It's summer and I'm ready to write. Sorry for not updating this story in such a long time, I hope you haven't given up on me... Well enjoy this chapter. This is the last one though. I haven't written in a long time so it might not be so good, sorry.**

* * *

"She actually said she liked you?!" Sam exclaimed unable to believe it.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Um, do you have a problem with it?" Katie replied annoyed a bit

"DO I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT?!" Sam yelled "Run for your life because I am going to kill you!" Sam yelled before pushing Katie into the pool.

"You are so-" Katie started only to be pulled under the water.

She came face to face with Danny. He waved and signaled for a race. Katie nodded and swam away. Danny swam in front of her and went all the way across the pool.

"Hey Danny!"someone called from the opisite side.

And sitting there was Katie.

"DANNY FENTON REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK. DANNY FENTON REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK." The intercom called.

As soon as Danny finished changing, he went up to the front desk.

"DANNY!" someone called

"Son, we're so happy to see you." a man said

"Mom? Dad?" Danny asked unable to believe it.

"It's time to go home Danny." Jazz told him.

A feeling of sadness washed over him. Although he was happy to be walking again, he would miss all the kids. And Katie. WHt would happen to her. She's not leaving for at least a month. How would she take this? He almost wished he hadn't been cured at all.

"O-okay," he stammered "I'll get my stuff then." Danny finshed, clearly dissapointed.

He slowly walked to his room, surveying his surrounding until he came to his door.

"Hey Danny." Katie greeted, "Wha'd you do? Imean, you DID get sent to the office." she asked jokingly.

Danny sighed, wondering how he would break the news to her.

"I-I'm leaving. Katie, I'm leaving."

"On a trip? Like when we went to Amity Zoo?" she inquired. " How come I don't get to go?"

"No... I'm mean, I'm I'm goinng **home**."

"Huh?" Katie asked " I mean, you can't leave. I-I can't get another roomate. I can't go two months without-" Katie explained tearing up.

"I'm sorry." Danny told her before leaving the room for good.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

"Katie, you have a visitor." Nurse Joanne said.

"Who ever visits me?" Katie thought as the door opened.

"Hey, Katie." a familiar voice called.

Katie turned to see-

"DANNY!" she yelled running up to hug him.

" I may not be your roomate, but I canbe your visitor." he explained.

Katie startred to tell him about how she'd have a new roomate soon named Alexis and how her time had be cut down to one month. A few hours later, the nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over. It's time to wrap things up."

" Same time next week, okay?" Danny said while walking out the door.

"Cool." Katie agreed

**THE END**

A very crappy ending I know.

**Continuation:**

**_And so, Danny contined to visit Katie tuntil the time she was released. One yeaf later she had a rlaspe but was soon put back into remission. FIve years later, she was declared cured and went on to live a healthy, cancer-free life_**

So there ya go. I will take flames now. Ijust don't take them too much during a story but I do accept constuctive critisism. Thank you for reading and staying with it.


End file.
